Those Who Dare To Camp, Do
by brauer83
Summary: The extreme team decides to camp out in the Woods on halloween after a round of trick-or-treating.
1. Chapter 1

Night of halloween, Kendall had dressed up as Scarlett Rosetti, one of Kick's daredevil idols, for trick-or-treating. She walked down the stairs, said goodbye to her dad, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, opened the front door and walked outside. After a while of walking, she collided with Kick and Gunther who did their annual round of trick-or-treating around the cul-de-sac. Kick was dressed as Rock Callahan and Gunther as Billy Stumps. Kick and Gunther crashed into Kendall with a loud "CRASH!", but for once she didn't yell at him.

Kick: Biscuits! Kends, I'm sorry...

Kendall: (brushing herself off) It's ok, Kick. Why can't you two learn to be more civilized?

Kick: Gunther, what did you do with the brakes?

Gunther: Ohhh, is THAT what those things are for? I forgot to make a pair.

Kick: Anyway, we were thinking of camping out in the woods tonight, you in?

Kendall: Hmmm, sounds intriguing, I'm in! I should ask Julie and Emo Kid if they want to join too.

They arrived at Julie's house and rang the doorbell and Julie's mom Kathy answered.

Kendall/Kick/Gunther: (Holds out their candy bags) Trick or treat!

Kathy: Oh look, what a nice gesture! You must be Julie's friends, she told me so much about all of you. But, aren't you three a little too old to be trick-or-treaters?

Kendall: No. No, I don't think so. We just wondered if Julie wanted to come camping with us.

Kathy: Of course. (Calls Julie) Julie, your friends are here!

Julie: Alright, mom. Hey, guys, how do you like my costume?

Kendall: Neat! Who are you dressed up as?

Julie: I'm Princess Peach.

Kick: The who-now?

Julie: Princess Peach, you know from the Super Mario games?

Kick: No, I don't. Not my type of games.

Julie: Oh right, I forgot you're only into extreme stuff.

Kick: Am not, I do lots of stuff that's not extreme! Whenever I feel like it.

Julie: Oh yeah?

Kick: Yeah!

Kendall: Alright, enough, guys. Are we going camping or what?

Julie: That sounds like a awesome plan, count me in!

Right then, Haley, Julie's little sister, ran out the door.

Haley: I'm coming too, right, big sis?

Kick: What the biscuits?

Julie: Oh no...

Kendall: Awww, look at that cute litlle angel. She's adorable!

Julie: Haley, go back to bed!

Haley: No! Mom said I could stay up as long as I want tonight.

Julie: But I'm not mom! Who are you supposed to be, anyway?

Haley: I'm Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls.

Julie: Nobody even watch that stupid show!

Along the street came Haley's classmates dressed as ghosts wearing nothing but plain, white sheets, who praised her costume.

Kid 1: 'Sup, Hales? Neat Mabel Pines costume!

Kid 2: Gravity Falls owns! WOOHOO!

Haley turned to her sister, smiled and sticked out her tongue. Julie, annoyed, sighed defeatedly.

Julie: Okay, okay fine! You can come along too.

Haley: Yay!

Kathy: Now take care, all of you!

They waved each other off. The gang continued to Ms. Chicarelli's house who left Oskar on guard because she hates halloween because of the kids asking for candy. Oskar growled at them, but Kendall, being the smart girl that she is, picked up a bone from her pocket and teased him, "Who's a good boy, huh? Who's a good boy? You want the bone, boy? Go get it!", then tossed it away as far as she could. The bone landed on the back of a bus heading for the north pole. Oskar jumped after the bone and onto the bus that drove off. Everyone stared at Kendall with gaping mouths, who herself crossed her arms, smiled and winked. She knocked on Chicarelli's front door while everyone held out their candy bags as she opened the door hasty.

Kendall/Kick/Gunther/Julie/Haley: TRICK OR TREAT!

Chicarelli: Oskar, get these hooligans off my property! Oskar! OSKAR!?

Kendall: Oh, he won't bother us for about 25 countries...! (casually high-fives Kick)

Chicarelli: (sigh) Fine! Take your stinking candy and leave me be!

She tilted her last bowl of candy, making it fill the bags a bit more. "Thank you!" they said with a smile, then walked along. After they were gone, Chicarelli muttered "noisy halloweeners." as she walked back inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

After rounding up Emo Kid dressed as a dodgeball couch and Kick's ex-girlfriend Gwen Axle dressed as an Equestria girl, the gang stopped by Mr. Vickle's house, rang the bell and held out their bags. "TRICK OR—AAAAH!" was all they could say as Mr. Vickle opened the door, wearing a clown mask and said "BOO!". Gunther fainted and Kick jumped onto Kendall's lap in fear.

Vickle: (chuckle) Oh, I got you so good, didn't I? Hmm, I oughtta be in pictures...

Kendall: (ahum) Y-yeah Mr. V, that was a good one.

Vickle: I should compete in the policemen's costume party...

Kick: Can we just have our candy, please?

Vickle: Oh, of course.

Mr. Vickle brought his candy bowl and poured some candy into all the bags. After waving goodbye, the gang decided to call it a day and the continued into the woods for camping.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall: (To Kick) Was is really such a great idea of bringing HER along? I mean, I know about you guys and your history.

Kick: Her? Oh, you mean Gwen, don't you?

Gwen: Don't worry Kendall, we're just friends now, honest!

Kendall: Oh, really? Because I know how attracted you two were to each other once.

Kick: Kends, trust me. There's nothing going on between her and me. And if it is, it'll be over my dead body!

Kendall: You think there's enough room in there?

Kick: Oh ha ha, very funny!

Eventually, they noticed Wacky Jackie running around looking for Kick.

Jackie: KICK! WHERE ARE YOU!? KIIIIICK!

Kendall/Kick: Aw, biscuits, not now!

Jackie: Excuse me, sir, have you seen my boyfriend Kick Buttowski? I can't find him anywhere.

"What the biscuits?" he thought. "She doesn't recognize me? Hmmm, this is my cue to get rid of her for a while. Lucky I do a great Rock Callahan voice".

Kick: (imitating Rock Callahan) Uhh, yes, young lady, I'm afraid he's been tranferred to-uhh-the north pole.

Jackie: ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT EVEN KICK COULD STAND THE COLD!

Kick: (imitating Rock Callahan) I'm afraid it's true. But the best thing you can do for him is to follow him there to make sure he'll stay warm and cozy.

Jackie: Don't you worry, I will! I'M COMING KICK!

Jackie hurried home to pack. Kick sighed in relief that he was rid of her for now. But then, Gunther stopped her in her tracks.

Gunther: Jackie, hold your horses! If you're looking for Kick, he's right here! He's just dressed this way for halloween.

Kick/Kendall: GUNTHER, DON'T!

Gunther: What? Ohhh, yakspit!

Jackie: Kick? OH KICK, MY SWEET, I KNEW IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!

She ran towards Kick and squeezed him way too tight. Uncomfortable, he begged Kendall for help.

Kick: (groans) Kends...help...please...!

Kendall: Jackie, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Jackie: And why not, Kendall?

Kendall: Because...Kick is really sick!

Jackie: He is?

Kick: I'm what-now?

Kendall: (Winks at Kick) Yesss, he has come up with-umm-Wackienza, which means that if he stays too long with a wacky person, he'll die.

Kick: Ohhhh yeah, I can feel a slight tingle in my chest already!

Jackie: (lets go of Kick) Oh god, I wouldn't want him to die! I better head home, then. Bye Kick, get well soon!

Kick: Don't count on it, Jack! I can feel it builing up in me, you better hurry home before I explode!

Jackie ran home as fast as she could, leaving Kendall, Kick and the others to let out another sigh of relief.

Kick: Thanks, babe, nice save.

Kendall: No problem, my mother fell for the same story all the time.

Emo Kid: _My mom still lives in the asylym, I don't think she'll ever move._

Eventually, they reached the camping spot and set up their tents. Then they sat down by the campfire as Kick started singing a song while playing on his guitar.

Kick: (singing) _Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

Everyone, especially Kendall applauded him and hugged him tight, then she sat down with him.

Kendall: That was a great song, honey, I love Cat Stevens.

Kick: Yeah, me too. That dude is one cool cat!

Gunther: Uhh, you know it's not an actual cat, right?

Julie: Who cares? It's an awesome song!

Kendall: Thank you, Jules.

Haley: Just look at all this candy we got, mom would never let me near this much candy!

Julie: Just like I told you sis, I'm not mom.

Julie and Haley smiled at each other and hugged.

Kendall: Ready guys? It's my turn to sing a song.

Kick lended her the guitar and she started to sing.

Kendall: (singing) _Turn around  
Look at what you see...  
In her face  
The mirror of your dreams...  
Make believe I'm everywhere  
Live it in your mind  
Written on the pages  
Is the answer to a never ending story...  
Ah..._

While she was singing, a mysterious silhouette appeared and started kidnapping the kids until it was only her and Kick left. Still unaware, Kendall continued to sing.

 __Kendall: (singing) _Reach the stars  
Fly a fantasy...  
Dream a dream  
And what you see will be...  
Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never ending story...  
Ah...  
Story...  
Ah..._

Halfway through the song, Kendall opened her eyes, suddenly stopped singing and playing the guitar.

Kendall: Hey where did everybody go? Oh that's just great, leave while I'm in the middle a song. A simple "I don't like your singing voice" would've made it, but no!


	3. Chapter 3

As the only survivors, Kendall and Kick decided to go looking for the others. They found out that the kidnapper left tracks of nachos so they followed it.

Kick: Chimichanga, nachos!

Kendall: Don't eat that Kick, who knows where it's been?

Kick: What are you talking about? I just found it on the ground! And soon it's in my mouth.

Just as soon as Kick put the nachos in his mouth, the kidnapper returned standing in front of him. "Biscuits!", Kick said before the kidnapper dragged him into the bushes, leaving Kendall left alone in the spooky forest. She turned around, only to see that no one was there.

Kendall: Clarence? Where did he go? Did the kidnapper get him? Maybe it was the same kidnapper who got the others.

Just then, the kidnapper returned to get Kendall, but she narrowed her eyes, grabbed the rollerblades from her backpack and rollerskated through the forest with the kidnapper chasing her. She went up the side of a tree and kicked off of it, making the kidnapper bump into the tree, then she took off to the other direction. On the ground was a conveniently placed stump in the shape of a halfpipe. She gained speed and went up one side of the halfpipe, making her fly high up in the air. She screamed in joy "WOOHOOO!" while doing Kick's original "rock on" pose, she was actually enjoying this. She went in through the trees and bounced off one of them into another one and so on, making the kidnapper chasing her go dizzy and fall over. Kendall stopped and noticed that the kidnapper was none other than Papercut Peterson.

Kendall: Papercut!? What have you done with my friends?

Papercut: Your friends? I thought they were my voluntary dancing partners.

Kendall went in behind the bushes and released Kick and her friends from the cage they were imprisoned in. Kick hugged his girlfriend and she hugged back.

Kick: Kendall, that was awesome! I had no idea you had it in you!

Kendall: Thank you, Kick, but it must've all been my outfit.

Kick: I don't think so. You have it all in you, don't deny it!

Kendall: Oh, would you stop it!? Why would I, Kendall Perkins, teacher's pet and straght-A's goody two-shoes leave everything for a rule-breaking, suicidal maniac like you!?

Kick: Because I love you.

Kendall: (blushing) I-...well...

Gwen appeared and patted Kendall on the back.

Gwen: Way to go girl, I told you there's nothing between me and Kick. Scarlett would've been proud!

Kendall: Hey, easy...!

Julie: Awesome work, best bud.

Haley: When I grow up I wanna be a daredevil just like Kick and Kendall.

Julie: We'll see about that.

Kendall: Like Kick at least, because I am never becoming a daredevil!

Kick/Gunther/Julie/Haley/Gwen: Yeah, we'll see about that!

Kendall: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Emo Kid: _Hey look, I found a unlucky penny, whoopie-doo._

 **The End**


End file.
